


For His Pleasure

by transbound



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Inanimate Object Porn, Inanimate Objects, POV Inanimate Object, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:48:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28849308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transbound/pseuds/transbound
Summary: The narrator becomes a sex toy for her partner to help reduce on travel costs.
Kudos: 18





	For His Pleasure

"Come on, you promised!" John said, playfully.

"It will be fun--you heard Andrea, it's a fun experience for both parties!"

"True," I reply, nervously, "but that was before you suggested I travel like that!"

He was, of course, referring to a proposal he made to me on his birthday, a few months back. He touted it as a win-win, and tried to beguile me into playing along since it was his birthday, after all. You see, he was proposing that I become his sex toy...so that we could save on a plane ticket. Well, that and he wanted to fuck me as one, of course. The plane ticket bit was an add-on, a convenience. After all, if I was his sex toy, I'd fit snugly in luggage! No need to buy another ticket, and we could just pack an extra suitcase for me.

How would I become a sex toy, you might ask? Well, magic sex shops were starting to really become trendy. I had heard from my friend Andrea that she had tried something similar with her boyfriend. She said it was really hot for both of them, and I had no reason to doubt it. John had brought it up as something I could do for him for his birthday, and I had tentatively agreed. Secretly, the idea sounded hot...like really hot. Maybe a little humiliating, too, but mostly just hot. That being said, the idea of being carried around--just being his toy--was a little unnerving. What if I got confiscated at the airport! But, at the same time, not having to pay for two plane tickets to Japan would be amazing, even if we just used the money to make the experience more memorable.

John had been pitching this idea to me for awhile, and admittedly I had secretly been starting to think it was a good idea. Today was the straw that broke the camels back. "Fine, fine" I say, rolling my eyes and giving John a playful smile.

This had been a dinner conversation topic for quite awhile, and I take a small joy in delaying my response to take a bite, looking at his hopeful face. I could practically see the tent in his pants under the table. "I'll be your sextoy, but as soon as we're settled in the hotel, I wanna be back to my normal self, deal?"

"Deal!" He says, a big grin crossing his face, "but I get at least one or two uses of you, right?"  
  
"Yes, of course," I say with a wink. I cross my legs to cover up the fact that I too am excited about the prospect, given the colorful language Andrea used to describe her part of the experience.

* * *

After some planning, packing, and scheduling, the day of our Japan trip had come. Our twin suitcases neatly packed but not yet zipped up sitting on the couch.

I watch as John pulls out a small pill. Wordlessly, he pours a glass of water, and sets them both on the kitchen counter between us.

"The nice lady running the shop said it should take effect very quickly. No pain, all pleasure," John says with a wink. "I think we've got everything squared away, so I think this is the last thing to do. We've got about thirty minutes before we have to leave, so whenever you're ready."

Butterflies in my stomach. I check our checklist again, but I've already checked it three times. We're ready to go, minus the last item on the list. Well, technically the list is fully checked off, but we both know there's this one final step. I feel almost sick with nerves, yet, I feel a little aroused, too.

"Oh and," John begins as he shuts the blinds to the room, "they said it works better if you're naked."

"Oh, I guess that makes sense" I reply, approaching the pill and water on the counter.

I strip naked; the dress and leggings I was wearing fall to the floor, soon followed by my underwear. Then, I take a deep breath and quickly swallow the pill with a gulp of water.

"Ok, take good care of me, and have a safe flight," I say with a nervous smile.

"Of course," John replies, watching me curiously, no doubt interested in what's about to happen.

I feel a strange warmth starting deep inside me that spreads throughout my body. Goosebumps line my flesh, and I watch with a mix of confusion, curiosity, and anxiety as my legs and arms begin to shrink back into my body. At the same time, my chest flattens and my cock shrivels up and disappears, all while my body slowly becomes more and more cylindrical, the skin of my chest and belly starting to become white, shiny plastic. I feel my neck start to retract into my torso too, and my mouth involuntarily opens and seems to lock itself in a half open position, my tongue falling out, as my head rolls upward. The whole world seems to grow around me as I shrink down toward the floor. My legs and arms fully meld with my torso, which is now a perfect cylinder of plastic. As the transformation completes, I fall down onto the carpet.

My entire body has been reduced to a long tube with my ass on one end, and my mouth on the other, with a plastic shell between them. Somehow, I can still see and hear.

I attempt to move, and find that I'm entirely immobile, save for the ability to waggle my tongue a bit and flex my ass. I try to take stock of my new body and the new feelings flooding through me. I can feel my new frame; my ass and mouth are all I can feel, and my torso has been reduced to a fleshy tube connecting the two. I try to speak, but nothing comes out except a few very small, wet moans, as my mouth is locked open and waiting. I can feel the soft carpet pressed up against my new body, and a new, strange sensation inside me. I no longer have genitals, those long since disappeared, yet I still feel a strange form of arousal which manifests itself as a deep desire to be filled. I feel...empty.

I feel John's hand wrap around my body and I'm lifted up.  
  
"Holy shit, look at you!" He exclaims, smiling at me, "well I hope you're enjoying it, cause you're gonna be like this for awhile. The folks at the store said it should feel pretty good, though you won't be able to talk, so I'll take their word for it."

I startle as I feel a finger press up against my asshole and slide gently inside me, going about halfway through my body. Electric arousal courses through me and I let out a soft, involuntary moan.  
  


"Ha, you like that do you?" John says, playfully, "you've got quite the new body here, girl. I'm looking forward to playing with you. Sadly, not enough time before I gotta get to the airport, so let's get you packed. But first, an idea..."  
  
John set me down on a hard surface and I watch him head toward my suitcase, pulling out a pair of my panties. I watch helplessly from the counter as he wads them up into a roll and comes back over to me. 

"I wasn't sure just how...human you would be" he begins, "but it looks like you can still make some noise. Let's take care of that..."

Saying that, John presses one end of the rolled up underwear into my mouth, then gently pushes it deeper and deeper down my throat and into me. I should be choking, but breathing doesn't seem to be an issue for me anymore, I guess because I'm just a sex toy now. He continues to push the garment into me, and I can feel its soft fabric sliding down my throat and through my torso, his finger working its way deeper inside me to help it through. This is extremely arousing, and almost any other thought, including the humiliation I should be feeling, is pushed out by this feeling, and I drool helplessly on his finger and the cloth in my mouth. Suddenly, I feel the cloth push up against the inside of my asshole. John worms another finger through my ass, eliciting a muffled moan from me as I feel my ass stretch, and pinches the cloth, pulling it through me. He then pulls his other finger free, leaving me fully impaled and stuffed on my own panties.

The feeling of fullness is amazing, and I instinctively let out a long moan. The moan is muffled almost completely to the tiniest of noises, barely audible, as I lie there in pleasure.

"Good, that's much better," John says with a wry smile. "now to get you packed."

John picks me up, still stuffed to the brim with my underwear, and places me softly in the middle of my clothes in my suitcase. I can see my various outfits stretching as seas of fabric in front of me, the wadded up panties in my mouth just visible at the bottom of my vision. John takes some of the other clothes around me and sets them around me, and the world goes dark and muffled as I am packed an sealed in with clothing. I hear and feel the thud of the suitcase closing, and the distance zzzzzip of the zipper sealing. 

Time passes, but my arousal only grows. I have no outlet, despite the constant stimulation of my situation and the panties that fill me to the brim, so I feel as though I am eternally being edged. Even as I feel the suitcase around me start to move around, all I can think about is that thing in John's pants. I need it.

* * *

An unknown amount of time passes. My entire existence is defined by soft thumps, muted noises, and random movement. Swaddled in my own folded clothing, I'm well insulated from the world: the largest bumps are but faint tremors, and though I think I can hear the occasional voice or recognizable sound outside of the suitcase, there's not much to hear. Not that I care much anyway, all I can think about is John's cock. All I can do is helplessly drool on these panties stuffed in me, occasionally making the odd moan as the suitcase shifts, far too muffled for anyone to hear. I thought I would be so worried, so anxious, but instead my arousal is too much, the edging is too great. All I want is release, and some part of my new body knows what it needs better than I could ever explain, yet I cannot get it. I dream of John's cock, pretending in vain that my stuffing is his veiny member filling me.

* * *

As I sit, dreaming of the moment that I will finally be used for my purpose, I realize with a start that the suitcase hasn't moved in a long time. Will this be the moment?

I hear the now-familiar zzzzzip of the zipper opening, and my mind suddenly sharpens. It must be John, we must've landed. It's time. The clothing is removed from above me, and once my eyes adjust, I'm left staring up at a slightly tired looking John with a backdrop of a generic hotel room. The exhaustion seems to clear a bit when he sees me, and I feel his hand wrap around my plastic frame as he extracts me and holds me at eye level, smiling.

"You, my dear, are a sight for sore eyes" he says. "I could use a little bit of de-stressing right now."

I can't help but drool harder. My panties must be soaked, but oh well, that's a problem for future me.

"So, good news bad news though first." He says, setting me down on one of the beds facing him as he undresses. "Good news is the flight went well! I hope you didn't get up to too much trouble down in cargo. Bad news is we have an unexpected layover: we're sleeping here in Hawaii for the night, with a new flight in the morning--some sort of scheduling mixup. I'd change you back, but we've only got enough of the magic pills to get you back to human form twice, and back into fleshlight form once, so we've gotta save those. Plus, if I'm being honest, this is just easier...and more fun."  
  
Layover? I had to be this...thing for another day? I couldn't believe my ears. I wanted to care, I wanted to say something even though I know I could say nothing, but...I also wanted his cock, and it was just hanging there, half-erect.

"Sorry girl, but hey, we'll have some fun tonight, then another flight, then we're in Japan! But first, you've got a promise to uphold..."  
  
He picks me up, smiling that smile he gives when he sees me naked, and gently tugs the panties out of me. The moist panties slide easily through me, making me feel empty and wanting.

"Geez! Look how wet these are, you really must have been having quite the time all packed up like that," he says with a wry smile. "Well, your wait is over!"

I watch as John relaxes back onto the bed, and positions me above his now almost fully-erect cock, facing away from him. I stare at the ceiling, anticipation boiling over. I know what happens next.

I feel the tip of his cock press gently through my asscheeks and up against my ass. John's hand grasps a little tighter around my torso as my asshole spreads to accept him inside me. His thick member slides easily through my body, and I feel my torso expand slightly as he pushes deeper and deeper. All that drool, I realize, was lube, which only arouses me more. Suddenly, I feel something welling up in my throat. I realize with a shock that its his cock! I let out a small wet noise as I feel the tip of his cock, followed by the veiny mass of his shaft, rise up my throat and push out of my lips. I watch helplessly as his shaft reemerges, covered in my "drool", from my mouth in front of me.

John lets go of me and lets out a satisfied sigh, and gravity takes hold of me. I slowly slide farther and farther down his cock, and I watch as his member grows out of my mouth. Finally, I feel his soft balls and pelvis press up against my ass as I reach the end. I am left staring up a veiny penis's shaft emerging from my own mouth, pointed toward the ceiling.

"Wow, this feels...well this feels fucking amazing," John coos, "I can't imagine what you're feeling right now. Honestly, if I didn't want to get to bed soon, I'd just leave you there for awhile. This...well...we should do this more often."

In this moment, though I can hardly voice my agreement, I am singularly focused on this feeling of fullness. I am fully impaled upon his cock, and loving every second of it. This feels amazing...it feels...like what I was made for. I squeeze my ass and lips against his shaft as best I can, trying to do my best job as a too l of pleasure, and as I do this I feel his hand wrap around me again. 

Schlick! He slides me back up his shaft, and I let out a quiet, wet moan.

Thwap! He violently slides me back down his shaft, his balls slapping my ass loudly.

Schlick! Thwap. Schlick! Thwap. His rhythm increases, and I give in to the natural motion, letting out the occasional moan and sigh of pleasure. I can feel his shaft sliding effortlessly through my entire body, through my entire being, and I feel constantly on the edge of climax, but with no outlet to cum.

John's pace rises and rises until he's aggressively but rhythmically pounding me up and down his penis. This seems to go on for an eternity, but finally he begins to slow down, and I feel his cock grow even warmer inside me. He pulls me up his shaft until his tip disappears back down my throat, and I hear John emit a deep, animal groan. I feel his cock pulse inside me, stretching me a little further as a new, hot, sticky warmth floods through my body and up my throat. I let out a surprised "mmph!" as a rope of cum explodes out of my mouth and goes sailing. Another one follows it, and another after that, each shot falling back down onto me, my body, and my mouth. I too, am experiencing a form of climax--my body is electric, and as each rope fires out of me I let out little squeals of pleasure as electric orgasms rolls through my tiny plastic frame.

Finally, John lets out a satisfied sigh, and releases me. I once again slide slowly down his shaft until I rest on his balls, his warm cum coating and dripping down me. I feel...complete.

A few minutes pass, then John extracts me from his penis, taking me to the bathroom where he runs me under some water to clean me. Even as he does this, I feel empty. I need him back inside me.

"Well, I'm going to bed," John says, "that...was just what I needed. You are a fucking amazing pocket pussy, we are definitely doing this again. Soon. In the meantime, sleep well my toy."

I watch as John looks around the bathroom, seemingly searching for something. "We should really have something to keep you quiet...and busy...overnight," he says in a wry tone.

"Ah, here we go," he says, and he points me toward the the toilet.

"That should be just what you need," he says, and steps toward it.

I watch as he takes the toilet paper holder, a two-part cylinder, and pulls out the roll of toilet paper. He then positions the holder in front of my mouth, and gently presses it in. I want to be humiliated, angry...but I'll take anything if it means not being empty. The rod slides easily into my well-lubed mouth and through my body, and soon pushes out of my asshole. John squeezes the rod and reattaches it in the toilet paper holder, leaving me impaled and dangling where the toilet paper would normally hang. I stare helplessly at the rod emerging from my mouth, buried in the metal arm in front of me, as John looks down on me with a perverted grin on his face.

"Goodnight princess," he intones. 

The lights flick off and darkness falls in the bathroom as he shuts the door and disappears, and I'm left to drool helplessly, my arousal slowly climbing and climbing as the night wears on...

To be continued...


End file.
